


Love and War

by pearlquartz



Series: Love and War [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Descriptions of Gore, Minor blood warning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, a fic where hels doesn't do obsene things without consent?, a miracle, aka it's not fun, badtimeswithscar not badboyhalo, comfort ship go brr, hels is difficult to get along with, mostly fluffy stuff, mostly of this is just mindless humor, tangels is my comfort ship, trying to commune with him is like eating a brick, what???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlquartz/pseuds/pearlquartz
Summary: The author just wants a helsknight fic where he understands basic consent okay ;;-;; those fics make my heart hurtie i love hels-Hels is in a pissy situation. Having seized the opportunity to make his presence known to Wels a bit too promptly... and now he's stuck in Hermitcraft with no known way to get back. Instead, he just has an overly-friendly nether demon following him around everywhere.
Relationships: tango & hels, tango tek/helsknight, tango/helsknight
Series: Love and War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

In a realm that is clogged with in-fighting, war, and violence, there is one that reigns above the rest. Helsknight. A knight forged in hatred and rage, the pinnacle of what everyone in Hels aspired to be.

He was perfect.

But of course, every entity in Hels had to have an opposite, a rival they were meant to mimic in appearance and oppose in values and morals. Every entity had to choose an opposite, but Helsknight never chose for a long time.

It was hard to choose an opposite perfect enough to match him.

That was until he learned about Welsknight.

Hels’ world revolved around that dumb blonde. It pisses him off, honestly. The way he constantly leers at him as the other knight did his work aimlessly. He wasn’t even doing anything interesting-

“HELS!”

The black-haired knight jumps and whirls around to glare at the source of the voice, sighing as he realized it was Bad, short for Bad times with Scar… what a mouthful. “What is it, Bad?” he grumbles “Couldn’t you tell I was busy?”

The man shrugs “You were busy doing nothing. Don’t you think you’re being a bit obsessive?”  
“You have no room to talk. You work _with_ your opposite, so you really can’t say what I can and can’t do.” Hels scowls, crossing his arms.

Bad shrugs “Scar is too nice. Being his cameraman is actually quite fun-”

“Oh, just listen to yourself,” Hels sighs in exasperation “You’ve gone soft.”

“At least I don’t obsess over my opposite,” Bad shoots back with an elbow jab “‘ _oh, Wels did this today and it was boring as hell_ ’, ‘ _oh Bad, just look at him! Doesn’t he piss you off?_ ’ shut the fuck up Hels.”

The knight jabs his friend back “What else am I supposed to do? Hang out with NPG? Not in a thousand years.”

Bad snorts “I never said that… But seriously dude, get yourself together. You’re a mess. How are you supposed to intimidate him when you look like a starved toothpick on crack?”

Hels scowls “I do not-” He glances at himself in the mirror that Bad had summoned at that moment “Okay, maybe I do- _But_ I’ll be able to defeat him if I know all of his tricks.”

“You won’t be able to defeat him if you _are_ a starved toothpick on crack. Eat something, go outside, _take a fucking shower_ -” Bad gets flipped off “Just get your shit together, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Hels grumbles as Bad leaves the room. He sends a longing glance at the magic painting-like thing he had set up so he could watch Wels before sighing and leaving to go take a shower.

* * *

Hels hadn’t watched Wels in weeks. The blonde knight had completely slipped from his mind, in fact. NPG and Bad had been distracting him with surprising success with aimless hunting, training, and on occasion forcing him to build rustic houses, so when Hels felt a sudden tug towards Hermitcraft, he was confused and angry at NPG and Bad because the NPC may or may not have used a bit of potion work to keep him distracted.

“Are you kidding me?!” Hels rages “There’s a possible _vessel_ and you guys were trying to distract me?!”

“I mean- we weren’t necessarily “trying” to distract you, it actually worked quite well-”

“Oh shut UP, you emo Indiana Jones!” the knight fumes “I need to get over there _now_.”

NPG watches Hels warily “Not really, I have not seen my opposite for years and I-”

“I haven’t seen my opposite _ever_ , NPG.” Hels interrupts again “And now is the time.” His fists were clenched so tightly that they were white in color, and his teeth were gritted angrily.

“But don’t you think that you should maybe do some research about-”

“I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

Bad didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Hels had disappeared, having seized the opportunity without thinking.

NPG sighs in defeat “He is a fucking idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hels stumbles out of the portal and into the fiery hellscape called the Nether. Blood oozed lazily out of the wound Wels gave him, his sharp, shark-like teeth gritted together in pain. That dumb blonde… couldn’t the dense thing realize Hels wasn’t going to attack him? Hels didn’t even have a weapon out or anything. Wels is a fucking idiot… and Hels has a stab wound.

He makes his way past a group of piglins slowly, the pig-like creatures staring at him with wide, watery eyes. It wasn’t every day that you see the Champion stumbling past you in pain. A little farther away, he crumples onto the ground with a faint hiss of pain, his fingers clutching his wound as a poor attempt to stop the blood from pouring out. He leans against a nearby crimson tree, trying to focus on just breathing.

He was there for a long time, not dying but not in the best shape either. His chest heaved with pained breaths, his mind fuzzy and the wound becoming oddly numb after a while. He was snapped out of his sleepy haze by the sound of firing rockets, making him jolt to reality and look around with big red eyes.

A stout-figured blonde appeared out of the sky, landing with a loud thump and a yelp “FFFFFFFF- for goodness sake!” he shouts, clutching his ankle before making eye contact with Hels and grinning sheepishly, his pure red eyes catching the Champion off guard. He rubs the back of his neck “Uhm- Hi? I saw you were bleeding out, and I figured that “Hey, I should probably help that dude.” So here I am.”

Hels leers at the stranger “Who the hell are you?”

The blonde looks taken aback “Hey, now…” He looks faintly nervous “I’m just here to help. I’m Tango. Who are  _ you _ ?”

“Helsknight, the Champion of Hels.” 

Tango snorts “You’re named after the place you rule over? That’s funny.”

Hels scowls “What do you want from me? If all you’re going to do is taunt me, then I don’t want your “help”.” He looks very annoyed as he says that, his red eyes piercing and cold.

The blonde raises his hands up defensively “Pardon me, pardon me, I’m just trying to have a bit of fun…” He frowns and mumbles under his breath: “Tough crowd much?”

“What was that?”  
“Nothin’.”

Hels sighs loudly in annoyance “What do you want from me?” He repeats “I’m trying to bleed out in peace.”

He pulls out a potion of regeneration “I figured you might have wanted to have some of this stuff.” He tosses it over to Hels and smiles with pleasure when the knight catches it easily.

Hels gives Tango a wary glance before popping open the bottle and tipping his head back to drink the potion, his wound sealing up almost automatically. He lets out a quiet sigh, looking slightly relieved.

Tango watches Hels for a moment “So? How do you feel?”

“I feel like shit.”

Tango scowls “This is a PG server-”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

“Language-”  
“Fuck.”

“No-”

“Shit.”

“Stop that-”

Hels snickers, looking amused at Tango’s agitated expression “You don’t like it when I fucking swear?”

Tango frowns, clearly annoyed as he changes the subject “Seriously though, do you feel better now?”

The black-haired Nether dweller stares at him “I already told you, I feel like sh-”

Tango shushes him and covers the clone’s mouth “Okay, okay, I get it. You don’t need to finish that sentence.” He removes his hand, clearly relieved as Hels granted him the grace of not trying to finish what he was trying to say.

Hels narrows his eyes in suspicion “What else do you need from me? Want some sort of payback for saving my life? Want to taunt me some more?”

Tango sighs as he made it obvious that he realized that he had actually made no progress in softening up Hels, no matter how much it seemed like he had. “ _ No _ , I don’t want to antagonize you.”

“Then why are you still here?”

Tango shrugs, looking annoyed “I dunno, just figured you wanted some company.”

“Well, I don’t.” Hels also looked annoyed, his patience waning in every second that Tango was still in his presence.

“Fine.” Tango sounded stubborn.

“Fine.”

Tango gives the clone a fleeting glance before taking off with a spark and a whistle of a rocket, Hels sneering at him as he leaves, unable to control his agitation. That was the dumbest,  _ nicest _ evil clone he had ever met. It was sickening.

Hels stands up with a small grunt, feeling slightly stiff. He was about to go looking for his base before he froze in his place as a realization dawned on him: He had no idea how to go back to Hels. As soon as he had seen the opportunity to obtain a vessel, he had grabbed it without hesitation without any thoughts of possible consequences.

And now he was stuck in a server full of pussies.

God damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa it took me forever to write this bc of school being stressful and bc of the lack of motivation, sorry !! i'll try to get back on track with my writing :') no promises though

It had been weeks. Hels had been lurking in the nether, watching Wels with a relapsing obsession for the blonde knight, this time having no meddling friends to get in his way. He had not seen many hermits where he was, but he was almost seen by a unnerving-looking creeper hybrid and, just recently, a stout blue slime. However, he had seen no sign of Tango since the short man had found him with a stab wound.

He wasn’t mad about that though.

Hels sighs loudly, watching Wels get blown up by a creeper for the second time within a week. This man is so awful at defending himself in attacks, how is he even considered a knight? He’s never even defeated anyone in battle before…

_ Except for you, dipshit. _

Hels shakes the thought from his head, watching Wels with unmasked boredom. How on Earth was watching someone be awful at everything so entertaining for Hels? He hadn’t a clue.

As he watches Wels and slowly psychoanalyzes the unsuspecting blonde, a small crowd of piglins forming around him. The animal-like monsters seemed fond of him for some reason, and had a tendency of randomly coming up to him and just sniffing at him curiously.

Hels didn’t expect to have fans all the way out here on this server.

Disregarding the stares of the pig-like mobs, he still felt the burning sensation of being watched by at least two people. It nagged at him from the back of his mind, but he also tried to shrug the feeling off as just his anxiety getting to him.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the feeling of being watched persisted for days.

He felt the same burning gaze of people watching him nearly twenty-four-seven, but he still had yet to find who it was. He just continued to lurk in the nether to watch Wels, and his stalkers lurked in the nether to watch him.

As you can clearly tell, there was a lot of lurking in the nether and watching people.

However, after weeks of being watched, Hels grew so impatient of the persistent stares that he whirled around at the sound of rockets, meeting the gaze of a very flustered faun-looking character with a mess of curly blond hair that shrouded around his face, rockets in hand.

“A-ah, you- yes, erm-” The more Hels studied the stranger, the more he realized that the creature was more akin to a sheep rather than a goat; something he had never seen before.

“Well? Spit it out.” Hels gives the sheep hybrid a hard stare, hearing distant rockets.

The blond stamps his feet-- no, hooves-- anxiously, clearly trying to stall for something “I didn’t mean to intrude, I- I was just looking for a… a fortress, yes, a fortress indeed.” His purple gaze flickered away from Hels when the demon didn’t let up his intense stare “I swear.”

Before Hels could respond, the then-distant but now quite close rockets halted and a sturdy brunet landed next to the sheep-man, his hair shaved short and his face good-natured.

“Zed, I told you shooting off your rockets near him is going to-”

The sheep looked rather, well,  _ sheepish _ as he glared at the new stranger “Well I was  _ trying  _ to get myself out of it, but if you hadn’t  _ insisted _ on spilling the beans-”

“Well how was I supposed to know?”

“I don’t know why you think I couldn’t handle him-”

“Can one of you  _ idiots  _ please explain what is happening?” Hels interrupts, making both of them stop and give him wary glances. “Why are you two stalking me?”

“Well, it wasn’t  _ our  _ choice,” the brunet mutters “he made us do this.”

“Why do you insist on revealing everything today, huh, Impulse?” “Zed” sounds exasperated, Impulse looking flustered.

“Well, he  _ asked _ , and it’s usually polite to answer people’s questions!”

Hels rolls his eyes as the two imbeciles bickered back and forth for what felt like ages, their words eventually fading into mere background noise. However, he couldn’t help but wonder who they meant when they referred to that unnamed man of which they called “he”. Who would send a bunch of idiots to stalk him, and why?

In Hels’ mind, the only reasonable answer was Wels. The knight clearly wanted more intel on him, so he secretly got in contact with these blundering fools and enlisted them for one reason or another, even though they were not at all capable of doing that well.

Even though there were flaws in Hels’ reasoning, there was no other worthy explanation. Wels is the only person here who is  _ that  _ interested in Hels. 

When he zoned back in, the two were still bickering aimlessly.

“Oh my God, shut the hell up!” Hels shouts, silencing both of them.

Zed flicks his ears uncomfortably “Right, well, er- We’ll be on our way then?” Impulse beside him nods, giving Hels a nervous glance. They both were intimidated by him- good.

“Fine by me,” Hels grumbles, watching the other two fumble for their rockets and take off, probably flying off to go tell Wels about what happened.

_ Idiots. _

_ Wels thinks he can best me that way? With little spies? I’ll show him who’s really better. _

_ I’ll show him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i proofread this, the more i want to draw sheep zed O_O


End file.
